User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 17 Power Rankings
So after Juni went home which I wasn't expecting too much of really, although he was in my original top 8. However the thing was, it was so obvious he was going to leave the MasterChef kitchen after that horrible leadership performance and even when he was forced to step down from that position. Well some people really did crack under the pressure last challenge. So anyways, let's get on to rank the top 17 based on what we saw last challenge and a bit on their overall performance: 17) Ryan: Ryan was still invisible but we finally saw him mess up so it would be sensible to say that this may be his time to go once next episode starts to air. 16) Ashley: Ashley's edit has been dwindling and dwindling and dwindling ever since her first mystery box win, and now she's in the bottom 2 and she spoke a bit more in confessionals this time. Did she do anything on this last challenge? No. This may explain that her time to go back home is coming. 15) Mark: Mark, I only see you rant about others but I don't see you doing anything spectacular so I guess the end on his journey will come soon. 14) Bowen: Bowen kept on twitching his head like he was lost... he was also quite invisible today and he needs to learn how to cook other cuisines as well which proves that he's sort of limited. He's definitely somewhere in the bottom but he's not going home just yet. 13) Matt: Matt is confusing me at this very moment, he won the elimination challenge and his brain isn't really set on the game today and kept on forgetting stuff. I hope this was just a fluke negative wise. This may affect him in the later parts of the competition 12) Samantha: I was hoping she would bounce back from her slight childishness, although she kind of did, she ended up getting more invisible. Hmmmm is something up? 11) Farhan: Farhan was quite invisible today but someone quite strong will leave before the top 8 and furthermore, most likely even below the top 10. 10) Gerron: Gerron was pretty invisible today but even though he may be at the bottom once, I saw some solid things come out from him today so he should be pretty okay right now. 9) Ralph: Pretty solid things today but also invisible, sorry Ralph. MY DREAM TEAM THIS TIME: 8) SJ: I did see a bit from him but screen time today from him meant that he was hiding behind the shadows today a bit, but I still believe that he'll go very far in this competition. 7) Chelsea: Chelsea did way better than last team challenge, even though she wasn't team captain this time: I still saw some solid things coming out from her station. Keep doing you Chelsea! 6) Lindsay: Lindsay always tries to step things up and resolve errors, that's what I like about her, if she continues like this she's going far. It's sad that she wasn't automatically saved by the judges. Maybe it's because she didn't take on too much on that leadership role, however she really deserved a solid save tonight due to her solid cooking today. 5) Emily: Slightly invisible today, but I still love her cooking, as well as her cooking today. 4) Julia: She had a bit of trouble controlling her team at the start however she managed to bounce back to pull a win in the end! 3) Cesar: He was always consistently good today and in previous challenges. Keep going Cesar! 2) Taylor: She was really brave to step up to being a captain and even though they lost, they would've lost way harder if Taylor didn't step in to that leadership position. I wronged her last episode, I think she'll go really far in this competition. 1) Shanika: Shanika finally did something spectacular today, which promise kept made me put her in the top 8 nontheless top 1 and my winner pick right now. Whilst Taylor was brave enough to step it up to a leadership positon. Shanika kept on suggesting wonderful ideas and executed them to the fullest throughout, it's just that her team messed up and made Shanika lose, although she really did amazing today. Category:Blog posts